48_46_group_fanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi 2015
The AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi 2015 (AKB48グループ ドラフト会議 2015) was held on May 10th 2015 at the Ariake Colosseum. Description Like the previous edition, the meeting was a public audition where a number of pre-selected candidates had the chance to be drafted into a team by a group of the team's representatives. The final event was organized into rounds, and each round the representatives selected a candidate they wanted for their team. The rounds went on until all teams decided to stop. In case of an overlapping choice, the team's captains decided the winner by a lottery. Members that remained after all teams stopped drafting were to be sent home. Once a member was selected, they became a Draft Member for that team. Team 8 did not participate in the draft. Before the event, the following was announced: Starting from this year, these members will start out as Kenkyuusei, who are already bound to their destination team, as opposed to starting out as full members like in the previous edition. The process leading up to the event, including candidate videos, was documented on the Official AKB48 Youtube channel. Member Draft Pool A total of 49 finalists between 11 and 21 years were selected for the AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi 2015. The announcement was made on March 1st, 2015. Teams' Representatives * Team A: Lee Kaeun, Bae Juhyun, Ahn Huiyeon & Oh Seunghee * Team K: Yoon Bomi, Kim Namjoo, Euna Kim & Jeon Minju * Team B: Jeong Eunji, Kim Seolhyun, Chonnasorn Sajakul & Lee Naeun * Team 4: Jung Haerim, Lee Suji, Jang Yeeun & Kim Sihyeon * Team S: Muto Tomu, Chen YunLing, Kim Yewon & Sakaguchi Riko * Team KII: Matsumura Sayuri, Zhang XiaoYing, Ito Karin & Shibuya Nagisa * Team E: Jiang Shan, Qiu XinYi, Ikuta Erika & Qing YuWen * Team N: Azuma Rion, Ishida Yuumi, Isogai Kanon & Kusaka Konomi * Team M: Yoshida Akari, Matsuoka Natsumi, Ishizuka Akari & Takita Kayoko * Team BII: Tano Yuuka, Moriyasu Madoka, Shimizu Maria & Murase Sae * Team H: Kadowaki Kanako, Devi Kinal Putri, Shiroma Miru & Tashima Meru * Team KIV: Takahata Yuki, Komada Hiroka, He XiaoYu & Miyata Manamo * Team TII: Unjo Hirona, Oda Ayaka, Wang JiongYi, Yamashita Emiri Draft Event Results Final Results * Team A (1): Hiwatashi Yui * Team K (3): Go Yujin, Goto Moe, Shimoguchi Hinana * Team B (1): Jo Sukyung * Team 4 (2): Matsumoto Hinata, Machi Otoha * Team S (3): Zhao JiaRui, Ran Wei, Liu JingHan * Team KII (2): Lu TianHui, Chen JunYu * Team E (1): Gao Chong * Team N (2): Ishida Chiho, Kai Kokoa * Team M (1): Imamura Mitsuki * Team BII (1): Kadowaki Miyuna * Team H (1): Nojima Kano * Team KIV (1): Asai Yuka * Team TII (1): Morihira Riko * Unpicked members (21): Baek Jiheon, Chen JunHong, Fukai Negai, Inoue Ruka, Iwata Hina, Li YuXuan, Luan JiaYi, Moon Lara, Nakamura Izumi, Oh Yeonjung, Oshiba Rinka, Otani Marina, Qi Jing, Shin Ryujin, Shin Yuna, Sugahara Saki, Sun Xin, Wang Yi, Yoo Dayeon, Zhang AiJing First Round * Team A: Hiwatashi Yui * Team K: Go Yujin * Team B: Matsumoto Hinata → Otsuka Nanami → Jo Sukyung * Team 4: Matsumoto Hinata * Team S: Go Yujin → Otsuka Nanami → Zhao JiaRui * Team KII: Lu TianHui * Team E: Go Yujin → Gao Chong * Team N: Ishida Chiho * Team M: Nojima Kano → Imamura Mitsuki * Team BII: Hiwatashi Yui → Imamura Mitsuki → Kadowaki Miyuna * Team H: Nojima Kano * Team KIV: Hiwatashi Yui → Kanemura Miku → Asai Yuka * Team TII: Morihira Riko Second Round * Team A: Goto Moe * Team K: Goto Moe * Team B: Watanabe Ayusa * Team 4: Machi Otoha * Team S: Ran Wei * Team KII: Goto Moe → Chen JunYu * Team E: * Team N: Watanabe Ayusa → Kai Kokoa * Team M: * Team BII: * Team H: * Team KIV: * Team TII: Goto Moe Third Round * Team A: Kosaka Nao * Team K: Shimoguchi Hinana * Team B: * Team 4: Kosaka Nao * Team S: * Team KII: * Team E: * Team N: * Team M: * Team BII: * Team H: * Team KIV: * Team TII: Fourth Round * Team A: * Team K: * Team B: * Team 4: * Team S: * Team KII: * Team E: * Team N: * Team M: * Team BII: * Team H: * Team KIV: * Team TII: Schedule *''Application starts'': 23rd January *''Application ends'': 12th February *''Contacting candidates'': 13-17th February *''Interview examination'': 21st February *''Dance and Vocal examination'': 1st March *''Final Event'': 10th May Trivia * Baek Jiheon returned as a JKT48 5th Generation member. * Moon Lara returned as a STU48 1st Generation member. * Shin Ryujin & Shin Yuna returned as a AKB48 Draft 3rd Generation member. * Previous - AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi 2013 * Next - AKB48 Group 3rd Draft Kaigi